One Little Short Cute kinda Mushy FIC
by purple blurb
Summary: Eriol love Tomoyo and she love him but they don't know. So Eriol go back to England. Years after he's back, how E+T discover who the other really love and what they do (or don't) after that. UPDATED.
1. first half

CCS is not mine. Sniff!  
  
PEOPLE SORRY LAST TIME I POSTED THE WRONG FILE. THAT WAS JUST FOR MY SELF AND I DID NOT NOTICE... I'M HOPELESS.  
  
A/N: Hello, Hello, there goes a light E+T fic that was supposed to be short but became a little big  
I almost forgot OCC. And YES sometimes I can be very confusing.  
  
Summary: Eriol love Tomoyo and she love him but they don't know. So Eriol go back to England. Years after he's back, how E+T discover who the other really love and what they do (or don't) after that. Almost one-shot.  
  
ONE LITTLE SHORT CUTE MUSHY E+T FIC  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So everyone thinks I'm in love with Sakura, but that's not true. Well it was but it's not anymore. I can't say exactly where that love became friendship, somewhere between when I notice that she and Li was meant for each other and my realization that I can't be truly happy just because Sakura was happy. And was then in the middle of my sad thoughts that a flash of light came into my life. It was totally new and yet old. I was in love again, and this time it was the real thing. Hiragizawa Eriol was the boy of my dreams, the answer to my question, the sugar in my milk (a/n: thirsty author). He was gentle, smart, funny. He was engaged and going back to England to live happy forever after. Without me. That was the cruel and hard true, when I finally found the sun of my solar system. He was going away and with someone else. And I couldn't do anything, it was not like I was more than a classmate to him... and I say: It's a cruel, sad and dark world.  
(A/n: so you can see that Tomoyo is a little dramatic)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I was a happy person. I had Nakuru, Spinel and Kaho my life was perfect...or so I thought, I cam to Japan to help Sakura and found something more. Daidouji Tomoyo. It was not supposed to happen, I did not predict this. Find true love in that crazy, melodramatic angel. And I as so fine with what I had that I decided that it was just a crush. And runned away to England. Yes, I runned away. Actually I was fond with the old Clow mansion and Japan but maybe in another country I could stop thinking in a certain heir and her lovely smile and smell. It was just a thing; far away I would be back to normal. So I picked my things, sold the house and said my farewells. That was it the end of an Era, my old mansion was not mine - just to be sure I wouldn't come back.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
3 YERS AFTER ERIOL WAS GONE  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tomoyo was walking down the road, heading to Sakura's house in order to found if she had news about a certain blue-eyed magician. That was how she had news from him "Pathetic" she said out loud 'Hope Li isn't there' Li had got back a few months ago and the two ware like rain and water now. Tomoyo hardly had a chance to find anything about her loved one and everyone thought she was moody because she loved Sakura.  
She was lost in her thoughts when she saw the cutest poppy in a shop and played with them.  
"Cute aren't they?" said a voice from behind her, she looked up to the window and gasped, there was her sun in flesh and bones (a/n: I know cliché). Se turned around still gasping "Long time no see, ne?" silence "Hello! Earth to Tomoyo" he waved a hand in front of her she finally got out of the shock and closed her mouth. "So I think Sakura didn't told everyone that I was coming back"  
Tomoyo looked deep inside his eyes and said "You're back" he made a mock face   
"Yes" she broke the eye contact   
"For good?" his eyes softened   
"Yes, forever" she opened a huge super gorgeous smile   
"Repeat that" pulling her camera out of nowhere, literally   
"People of Tomoeda town" he started mocking and moving his hands a lot (like Italian when talk) "I, Eriol Hiragizawa, am back to stay, together with my noise guardians, Nakuru and Spinel Sun" he show a picture and right after they appear running. He made a face that said o-oh-they-got -me. Picking Tomoyo's wrist he run like a mad teen (that's what he is) dragging Tomoyo along.  
Ten blocks after they stop walking in a bookshop "Here we are safe. Nakuru never walks into any bookstores"  
"Are you running away from your guardians?"  
"Um...kinda"  
"Shouldn't be the other way around?"  
"Tank you. I also think that way. But I don't know where I've created them wrong. Yue and Kerberos don't boss Sakura around, and look that I tried to treat them like dogs and didn't work, they just laugh at me. ME! Their creator!" Eriol was now sitting in a chair whispering to him self and looking inconsolable.  
"Hum... Eriol we could go to Sakura's"  
"OK" and he mumbled something like "I'll teach them" all the way  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
DING-DONG Sakura open the door.  
"SAKURAA!! Look who I founded" and Tomoyo pulls Eriol. He was still in la-la-land.  
"Eriol! I just read your letter" no answer... "Tomoyo what's wrong with him?"  
"OH! Nothing, just Nakuru and Spinel acting like they are the masters"  
"Owww" they pushed him inside and in the couch.  
"So where's Li?" Tomoyo started and they talked for a good 2 hours non-stop until suddenly  
"You read it just now! But I send it a month ago must be here for 2 weeks at least!"  
"He he he I was kinda busy" said cheaply Sakura  
"Li" Tomoyo whispered narrowing her eyes.  
"It was not! We had tests!"  
"No we didn't...That one was a surprise test" and both girls started to argue, very un-lady like.  
Until "Eriol are you going to our school?"  
"Of course you don't expect mo to sit in doors all days during the rest of my days, just because I'm someone who already know all that stuff...." and he trail of saying how perfect he is.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So he is back. I passed all the afternoon with him and I still can't believe. And he has no bride. I really wanted to ask him about this but I couldn't, he probably told Sakura, and if he did I'll find out. My precious Eriol, the lyrics from my song!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She's still perfect, just like an angel. Kaho was right when she dumped me. I couldn't be with her knowing that Tomoyo was in the world. The solution to my problem. But I'm afraid I can't do anything because it will scare her and she's probably still in love with Sakura.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Six months passed and they ware going to have a school break. Tomoyo was really sad; she was going on a trip with he mother 'right now the fist break Eriol is with us'.  
Someone taped her shoulder, she turned, and Eriol was sitting in his usual place.  
"Something is bothering you? Or is it someone? You can tell me and I'll go there and kick his--"  
Tomoyo laughed (?) and fully turned around (in my vision: got on her knees in the top of her chair)  
"It's nothing" he raised a brow "Really it's just that I won't see you" she stopped and quickly add "all for the whole break"  
"Just that?"  
"Yes"  
"Well we can always call, send postcards, e-mail - you are taking you laptop, aren't?" she nodded. He smiled. She smiled. He stands up. She almost jumped, kissed him on the check and runned away. He just stood there, hand in the place where her mouth touched him, with the corner of his lips turning in a smile, pink stained in his face. (Again cliché)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I can't believe I did that. I was not going to do that. I was just going to jump and hug. He's used to that, not kiss. But somewhere it seemed to be a better idea, so I did it and now I regret, not completely but still...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile Eriol was in his house, hand on his kissed cheek like a zombie saying "I'll never wash my face again" and he did it. Nakuru and Spinel had lost all hopes a week after when his face was starting to get nasty  
"Suppi I think our master has been charmed or something" she was expecting Spinel to yell at her but he didn't, in fact he put a dark sun glass and started to sing.  
"Don't you know, know, know, it's love, Saware ni..."  
And she tasted the food. Eriol had mistaken salt with sugar "Oh boy..."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When the break was over Eriol was, finally, clean and presentable. The zombie phase had gone until the flys started to follow him (a/n EWW). After that he told what had happen.  
"OH MY GOSH! She confessed! Now you have to do it too, master" Nakuru got all hyper, of course, and Eriol tried to calm her down.  
"She did not. It was just a good vocation kiss" Nakuru arched a brow.  
"And exactly how many other girls did that too?" Eriol blushed.  
"Well... None... but I don't really talk with so many girls..."  
"The case is over, now off you go!"  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry I'm going to stop there because I'm still writing the final lines I have a doubt in how to end it. See I have two in mind one is longer but explain a lot that happen after this and the other is short but cute...  
  
Anyway drop a review if you're feeling good. If you don't drop too and I suggest go to a doctor.  
  
OBS the song Suppi-chan sing is real it's from one of Ranma ½ movies. Name its love. Band: rabbit. 


	2. second half

Tank you!  
Brass-Plum10, arashi099, Aleph_Conquest  
Yeah I was relay inspired when I wrote the first two parts ^_^  
  
CCS is not mine. Sniff!  
  
PEOPLE SORRY AGAIN I SAID IT WOULD BE FAST BUT I HAD MY JAPONESE ORAL TEST- THAT WAS REALY HARD...SO I HAD NO TIME TO DO OTHER THINGS AND IF YOU READ THE FIST PART THE NOT UPDATED ONE READ THE END AGAIN.  
  
A/N: Hello, Hello, there goes the end  
  
*I forgot an E in a CAME last chapter, in the first part of Eriol's thoughts.  
  
Other half: Tomoyo kissed Eriol a day before school break, and Nakuru is convinced that it was a love confession, now classes are back.  
  
ONE LITTLE SHORT CUTE MUSHY E+T FIC  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That day school was the cutest thing ever. Tomoyo blushed every now and then (actually when she looked to a certain blue-haired boy) and Eriol was constantly blushing, even the teacher thought that he was sick, but the boy refused to go home.  
  
This went on for almost the rest of the year, now every one knew why they blush (they didn't knew about the kiss itself, but about what both felt).  
  
"Eriol you are way worse than me" Li said everyday when Tomoyo got into the class and Eriol's mouth dropped open.   
  
They ware so obvious. After that Tomoyo said hellos and good mornings, blushing while having a short talk with Eriol.   
  
And everything went really, really slow. Until one day Tomoyo was thinking under a tree, her choir practice had been canceled but she decided to stay in school a little longer. Eriol was heading the soccer field when he saw her frowning to the grass, he decided to go and see hat was wrong. Silent like a ghost he came from her backside and put a hand in her shoulder.  
  
"AAHHHH" she screamed and turned, with a hand in her chest "What do you think you're doing?" he sat beside her.  
"Saying hello!" Tomoyo looked deeply in his eyes. None of them was blushing "What is the matter?"  
"Nothing" Tomoyo said and started to talk about everything. Suddenly he kissed her in the mouth pulling away very quickly. Her head bent down. He got desperate.  
"Oh sorry, sorry, I'm a stupid git. I relay shouldn't, sorry it's all Nakuru's fault she--"  
"It's OK, Eriol" Tomoyo said, her voice extremely calm.  
"It's Ok?"  
"Yes" silence.  
And more silence.  
"Sooooo...I can kiss you again?" she turned to him eyes wide open, blushing like mad and nodded. He smiled bent down and kissed her again, again and again. Until it was dark. And they had to go home.  
  
-The end- (just kidding there's more)  
  
The next day was different, people could see it. There were no flushed faces, no silly smiles, and no praises. To E+T friends they ware acting like they didn't fancy each other during all year long. And this cold treatment continued for the whole week.  
  
Monday after classes Li was running back to the class room to pick a forgotten book, when he froze dead on his tracks. There're Eriol and Tomoyo embracing each other, totally flushed and kissing. They didn't saw him. Actually they didn't saw anything.  
  
Li made his presence present. They looked up to him. Tomoyo buried her face in Eriol's chest while he tightens his grip on her with one arm and with the other screeched the back of his head   
"So you discovered..."  
Li was still speech less. "Why the hell ware you two hiding? I mean everyone knew you fancy each other!" Li couldn't believe.  
  
Silence (a/n there are too many silence in this story)  
  
"Well that's why we hide it" answered Eriol.  
"I don't understand"  
"Well everyone knew we didn't want to give you all that pleasure"  
"We knew that there are bets running around" Tomoyo finally said.  
"And what you expect me to do?"  
"Be a good friend and keep it a secret" Eriol grinned.  
"No way, I put a lot of money in this"  
"W-WHAT?" Eriol and Tomoyo said in unison.  
"Oopss"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok now is the end from here on you can imagine what you want.  
I like to picture Eriol and Tomoyo running after Li and thinking in many ways to make him suffer, but I just don't know how to write this...  
You can say I had my first writer block (sugoi, ne?)  
  
The end by Kiwi. 


End file.
